


It's A Good Thing...

by meezer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: For Ignoct Week, Day 2 Timed Quest: Noctis eats his vegetables@ignoctweekIt's hard to watch the Prince miss out on wonderful vegetables, but what can an Ignis do when normal methods fail to get him to eat any? Luckily Ignis is both intelligent and patient in all matters so even this feat is not impossible.





	It's A Good Thing...

It was a time honored tradition since Prince Noctis was a child. His aversion to any type of leafy green or legume was legend among the entire Citadel staff.

King Regis lost that battle long ago, quickly running out of tricks to get his son to consume some vegetables. An exasperating job to be sure. A task that had somehow been passed on the Prince's advisor / chamberlain. Some one barely a few years older than his young, plant-avoiding charge. No one expected much, but Ignis Scientia never shied away from a challenge. 

When the two boys were in their single digits, Ignis would try the airplane method, the rocket method, the train method and of course, the tried and true Chocobo method of attempting to distract the picky eater and tunnel food into the mouth unaware. Of course, Noctis had long become immune to such efforts from his father's previous, futile ventures and this only succeeded in teaching the young Prince how to sneak down to the kitchens late at night to pilfer treats from the cooks who could not resist the sad, hungry, and chubby-cheeked beggar. 

When Noctis returned from his time in Tenebrae, he had become even more particular. Never asking for much and eating even less. The only thing he ever expressed a craving for was a certain pastry that was made exclusively in Tenebrae. Unfortunately no one in Insomnia could replicate the treat. Ignis would have gladly made the trip if it meant making the Prince happy . Plus he could have used it for leverage... But he was still way too young to make a trip like that on his own.

By the time Ignis was ten, he had learned that he needed to outsmart his younger charge if he planned to ever get a single vegetable into the prince's system. He tried wrapping the offending plant food with meats or cheese, but Noctis seemed to have a sixth sense whenever greens were within a fifty mile radius of his plate. He learned to simply pick around his meals in front of Ignis and grab lots of snacks to last throughout the night from the kitchens. Ignis pretended he was unaware of the junk food stash under the Prince's bed while he tried to plot his next move.

When Noctis turned twelve, his advisor, who was already taking college level courses, thought up a new tactic. Now that the Prince had a bit more knowledge in science and biology, a scare tactic was worth a shot. Threats of contracting various diseases from being malnourished, stunted growth and premature balding all went unheeded with a dismissing hand wave. 

Frustrated but never daunted, Ignis went back to the drawing board. He knew there had to be a way to convince Noctis that vegetables were not the scum off of Ifrit's balls. There were so many delicious dishes that the Prince was missing out on, simply because he refused to try anything that wasn't meat or starch. They had the best chefs in Insomnia at their disposal for preparing all types of standard cuisine, so what was going wrong. But then again, this was the Prince. He was anything but standard. Galaxies shone in his eyes and his heart was golden. Ignis didn't know why he hasn't realized before, but an epiphany came to him that day. Such an extraordinary person needed a personal chef to discover new flavors that would appeal to Noctis' discriminating palate. Ignis decided that would be one of his new responsibilities. To discover and create new recipes that would incorporate vegetables into healthy meals that Noctis would eat and actually enjoy. As a bonus, he would try to recreate the Prince's beloved pastries.

Ignis would do anything for his Prince and always went above and beyond for him. So this was no exception. Ignis spent years researching, always testing out new ingredients, finding new resources and dealing with a moody teenager taste testing every week. It wasn't easy trying to sneak in an occasional veggie well disguised with other flavors, but the satisfaction was ample compensation. The pastries were especially challenging since most of the fruit used were local to only Tenebrae but they were truly a labor of love.

All of it was worthwhile though, every time Ignis got a smile in return for his efforts. The day Noctis ate the latest version of pastry and said it was really close, Ignis' heart almost burst from happiness. Which led him to his final version, almost a decade in the making. He handed the delicate tart to Noctis and waited with baited breath for the reaction. When the Prince finished the dessert, he threw his arms around his advisor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Ignis. That was even better than the ones I had in Tenebrae. You really out did yourself this time. So what's the secret ingredient?"

"I'm so thrilled to hear you enjoyed it so much. Turns out those red beans I use so often in your meatloaf make an excellent accent with the cherries and berries in the tart." Ignis smirked and waited for the reaction now that the cat was out of the bag.

Instead of releasing him from the hug, Noctis held Ignis closer and laughed. "Beans......really Ignis? You made me eat beans all this time? Its a good thing I love you or I could have you tried for treason."

"Beans are an excellent source of vitamins and protein, Noctis. And I am glad because I love you too." 

The two spent the rest of the evening enjoying the rest of the pastries and some Ebony, both pleasantly surprised that Noctis had finally discovered that he could eat vegetables and survive.


End file.
